I Promise
by Neon Star
Summary: An old friend of Qui-gon and Obi-wan has to help bring them back from a fate worse then death.


Disclaimer: Star Wars, Qui, and Obi belong to George Lucus. Atrus and Adrian belong to me.   
I hope you like it and please review.  
  
I Promise  
By: Neon Star  
  
The young woman snuck out of the shadows. She would finally get her revenge. It   
had been three months since her friend's death and his apprentice's kidnapping. She   
didn't want to think about it but she still could not block the memories of that awful   
day. It still felt like yesterday when she had seen him die and the kidnappers   
grabbed his sixteen-year-old apprentice. She had been searching for three months   
for him. Now she was close to her friend's murderer and she was going to keep her   
promise.   
  
"I swear, I will revenge you both, Qui-gon and Obi-wan," she growled as she   
disappeared back into the night.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The young woman sat down in the crumbling hotel room. She was meditating on   
what had brought her here. She still remembered Yoda's desperate plea.   
She had gone to the council to inform them that she was going after the kidnappers   
to get Obi-won back and to bring Qui-gon's killers to justice.   
  
"Do not do this." Windu had pleaded.   
  
"I must," she had said.   
  
"But the security and FBI are looking for the kidnappers and murders now. Please   
don't do this. You are a Jedi Knight and must not seek revenge."   
  
"He was my friend and I will do as I please. I promised him I would find the criminals   
and I will."   
  
"Nothing will change your mind?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
She sat out side while the council disputed her decision. The council left and Windu   
and informed her that Yoda had wished to speak with her.   
She walked back into the room. The old Jedi master was standing in the middle of   
the room.   
  
"Yes?" she asked.   
  
"Sure you are about this, are you?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, I am."   
  
"Grieving we all are. You mostly. Please stay and heal. No Jedi go out to seek   
revenge, they must not. To the darkside this leads.   
  
"Then so be it. I promised him. They had no right to kill him and steal Obi-won."   
  
"Wish I could stop you. But know I do that you are right."   
  
"Thank you, does this mean I am allowed to leave?"   
  
"Yes, this does."   
  
She turned to leave.   
  
"Be careful you will, young one. May the Force be with you."   
  
"And with you, Master Yoda."   
  
She walked out of the council room.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A young figure chained to a wall whimpered. Where were they? He couldn't feel Qui-  
gon and that scared him. But if Qui-gon could not get him, where was Atrus? He   
hoped they were all right.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The young woman continued to remember what had brought the death of her friend   
and his padawan's kidnapping.   
Three months before...   
  
"Qui!" she yelled to him as she walked up to him.   
  
  
"Atrus! It's good to see you here. Did the council call you too?" Qui-gon asked.   
  
Atrus gave him a kiss on the lips and hugged him, then said," Yes, maybe we will get   
pared up again."   
  
Qui-gon returned the kiss and hugged, then said, "Not after that last one."   
  
"It wasn't my fault that we got stuck in that garbage compactor. It was your   
padawan's idea. Speaking of him, where is Obi-wan?"   
  
"He'll be here in a minute." Qui-gon said after he finished laughing.   
Just as Qui-gon said this, the young man came walking down the hall.   
  
"Hi, Obi!" Atrus said.   
  
"Hi, Atrus. They call you too?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
The doors opened and one of the Jedi Knights motioned them in. They walked in and   
bowed before the Jedi Council.   
  
"New mission we have for you. Very dangerous it is." Yoda said.   
  
"It is in the Jeronlome system. There is a very unstable peace negations going on   
there as well as something strange. In certain areas in the mane city there has been   
many unnatural deaths," Windu said, " The cause is still unknown at this time. We   
are sending you three to make sure that the negations go through and find out the   
cause of these mysteries deaths. The rest of the information is on this disk."   
  
"Thank you, Masters, we will do our best." Qui-gon said as he took the disk.   
  
"May the Force be with you three," Windu said.   
  
"And with you all." Atrus said as they left.   
  
"And good luck, Force knows you're going to need it." Windu whispered under his   
breath.  
  
They had just gotten on the ship they were suppose to take and were now one their   
way to the planet Jeronlome three where their mission was suppose to take place.   
Obi-wan had gone to meditate. Atrus snuggled closer to Qui-gon as they watched   
hyperspace streak past them. He had his arm around her. She kissed him again and   
laid her head on his chest.   
  
"Qui, what do you think is going on?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know, love. But what ever it is. We'll find out," he said quietly as he kissed   
the top of her head.   
  
"Do you think the council knows about us?"   
  
"No, I think they suspect. Especially Yoda, since we have had this weird link between   
us."   
  
"Well, we better keep it a secret then. Shouldn't we?" Atrus kidded.   
  
Qui-gon laughed, and then said, "Yes, I think we better."   
  
They continued to watch the view outside.  
Obi-wan came in and saw that his Master and friend were snuggled close together   
sleeping.   
  
"You know, if you don't want the council find out about you two, you better stop   
acting so affectionate with each other out in the open." Obi-wan commented.   
Qui-gon woke up.   
  
"Well, this is not exactly the open, Padawan, and we are keeping it down." he said as   
he woke Atrus.   
  
"Lets get up, love." he said to her.   
  
"All right. How much longer till we reach the planet?" Atrus said as she got up.   
  
"About six hours." Obi-wan said.   
  
"Enough time for a lightsaber practice and meditation. Come on Obi" she said.   
  
"Ok." Obi-wan said as they exited the cot pit and went into the recreation area.   
  
They moved the furniture out of the way. Qui-gon stood by the door while the Atrus   
and Obi-wan went into a fighter's stance. Atrus called her double blade lightsaber   
and turned it on, the blue purple blades appeared with a snap hiss. Obi-wan did the   
same with his lightsaber and they began. Atrus feinted a thrust with one of her   
blades, but flipped and drove the other close to Obi-wan's shoulder. Obi-wan felt it,   
turned around, and blocked it. He then thrust at her middle section. She spun and   
brought her blade up to block the second thrust to her head. She drove one to his   
legs, but he jumped and kicked. She blocked his leg with her arm and punched him   
in the stomach. The air went out of him in a whoosh and left her an opening. She   
tripped him and held her lighsaber at his neck.   
  
"Had enough." she said.   
  
"Yes." he said as she flipped off her lightsaber and helped him up.   
  
"I will beat you one day, Atrus." Obi-wan said playfully.   
  
"Yeah, that will be the day." Atrus replied with the same playfulness.   
  
"Good job, Obi-wan." Qui-gon said as he walked over to them.   
  
"How about a bout with me." he said to Atrus.   
  
"Do you think you can take me on?" she kidded.   
  
"Who knows? Lets find out."   
  
Obi-wan walked over to the door and stood watching them. They went into fighter   
stances, brought out their lightsabers, and ignited them. They circled each other   
then attacked. Atrus drove for Qui-gon's chest with one of her blades. Qui-gon   
blocked it, but Atrus kicked him in the chest. He staggered a little then drove his   
lightsaber toward her neck. She barely blocked it and thrust her lightsaber at his   
legs. He flipped over her and drove his lightsaber to her back. She brought her arms   
above her head and blocked the blow, then spun around. They locked their   
lightsabers, trying to press them to the opponents. All of a sudden, Qui-gon leaned   
over and kissed Atrus in the lips. She was shocked for a few moments; Qui-gon   
tripped her and put his lightsaber to her throat.   
  
"Had enough?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah." she said.   
  
He turned off his blade and bent down to help her up. She took his hand, pulled as   
hard as she could and tripped him with her legs. He went down. She got up.   
  
"You don't play fare," he said as he got up.   
  
"Nether do you," she said over her shoulder as she made her way to the fresher.  
  
A few hours later their ship landed. The three Jedi walked out of the ship and was   
greeted by a man with a speeder.   
  
"Welcome, Jedi. The governor wishes for you to join him at the capital building so   
that he may show you what we are up against." the man said.   
  
"Thank you. But we will walk to the capital building." Qui-gon said.   
  
"I am sorry sir, but the governor has said that you must get there quickly before   
dark. That's when the danger starts."   
  
"Fine, lets get going." Qui-gon said then gestured Atrus and Obi-wan into the   
speeder then followed them.   
  
They rode to the capital building. As soon as they arrived they were quickly ushered   
into the building and into a small room. There stood a small middle-aged man.   
  
"Greetings Jedi. Please have a sit," the governor said.   
  
"Thank you, governor." Qui-gon said as they sat down.   
  
"As you know, we have a peace conference going on at this time. Some people are   
against it, some are for it. But the peace talks are going well. But our main problem   
is that there have been many unexplained deaths in this capital city. The victims   
have no marks on their bodies except these." the governor said then switched on the   
holoprojector.   
  
The pictures that were displayed there was of various strange bits on the necks. The   
marks were of two small holes.   
Atrus gasped in remembrance and her hand immediately went to her neck where   
similar markings were on her neck.   
Qui-gon seeing that his friend was remembering that horrible night three years ago   
wrapped his arm around her shoulders.   
The governor continued to speak.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Atrus still remembered that dreadful night three years ago. She had been rushing   
through the mediation gardens on her way back to her apartment. It was mid-night   
and she had been at the council late. She heard a noise behind her and turned   
around, but there was nothing there. She continued down her path until she heard   
the noise. Then she quickened her pace. All of a sudden a mysterious creature   
grabbed her by the neck.   
  
"You will make a lovely addition to our family." He hissed as he drove his fangs into   
her neck.   
  
She screamed and heard footsteps behind her. Suddenly the creature screeched and   
flew off. She clasped to the ground. Strong arms lifted her.   
  
"We better get you to the healers." Qui-gon said as they rushed to the healers.   
  
The healers healed her but could not prevent her from becoming a half-vampire.   
  
She didn't have the urge for blood and she did not have to stay out of the sunlight.   
But she got the strength and flying ability from the vampire.   
*~*~*~*~*  
Now she knew what they were up against. Vampires.  
The governor finally finished explaining the situation to the three Jedi then had them   
escorted. On the way the governor looked at the occupied Atrus with concern.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked Qui-gon.   
  
"No, she just contemplating on our mission." Qui-gon said.   
  
Soon the governor left them. The apartment had three main rooms for sleeping in   
and to freshen up. There was a spaces living and dining room. It was furnished   
comfortable. But the three Jedi ignored this and sat down.   
  
"Now we know what we are up against." Atrus said softly.   
  
"You can go back to Corcscant. We'll take care of this." Qui-gon commented gently.   
  
"No, I came here with you. Vampires or not I am going to finish this mission." she   
said determined.   
  
"Are you absolutely sure. You could be in more danger then us." Obi-wan said.   
  
"No, I am in less danger than you. The only one who can finished the job is the one   
who attacked me," she said.   
  
"Then we need to find a way to draw them out and kill them off quickly, before they   
hurt anyone else." Obi-wan said.   
  
"We might not have to kill them. If we get the main vampire, we might have a   
chance to restore the others. Though I doubt that it will work." Qui-gon said.   
  
"The only things that can kill a vampire are sunlight and a stack through the heart.   
  
But I doubt we could draw them out willingly into the sunlit. Besides, from were the   
governor said that the deaths were, which is in sewers and dark areas." Atrus said.   
Then we will have to think of a plan." Obi-wan said.  
That night the three Jedi went to bed. Outside a fierce storm was rising. Atrus lay   
awake in her bed. She felt his presence. She had felt him since they had landed   
here. She hadn't told Qui-gon or Obi-wan because they would force her to go. But   
now she was going to have to watch her step. Did he know she was here?"   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
The silent dark figure lurked outside the windows. He had heard of the newcomers   
and had felt the weak presence of his almost victim. This time he would get her for   
sure. But there was also the other two to consider. The boy was vigorous and young   
with a lot spirit in him. The older one had wisdom and more strength to him with   
almost the same amount of spirit as the boy. He would just have to wait.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning Atrus was awakened by someone pulling her cover off.   
"Time to get up. We have a big day today," the person said cheerfully.   
  
"Go away you big lug or I will kill you." muttered Atrus as she grabbed the cover   
back and covered her self up.   
  
"You have already slept later then you should. Besides its time for breakfast." he   
insisted as he pulled the cover off once more.   
  
She tossed a pillow at him. It hit him right in the face. He just laughed then went to   
the side of her bed and picked her up.   
  
"Put me down!" she shouted as he carried her into the dining room.   
  
There was a bedraggled Obi-wan sitting slumped in one of the chairs. Qui-gon set   
Atrus down. She hit him in the arm.   
He just laughed again and said, "You two are defiantly not morning people."   
He then went into the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning, Obi." Atrus grumbled.   
  
"Good morning, I see he got you up like he got me." Obi-wan muttered tiredly.   
  
"What are we having for breakfast?" Atrus asked.   
  
"Qui-gon thought that since there isn't any cooks here that he should fix something."   
  
"Then we better get out of here."   
  
"You got that right."   
  
They got out of their chairs and rushed to their bedrooms. Just then they both felt   
pillows hit them in the head and turned around. There stood Qui-gon with his arms   
crossed.   
  
"Where were you two going?" he asked.   
  
"To clean up." Atrus said.   
  
"Yeah right. Come on back here, breakfast is almost done." he said as he walked   
back into the apartment.   
  
"Man," grumbled Obi-wan as they went and sat back.   
  
Soon Qui-gon came in with a plate. He set the plate down. It was one of his more   
frequent dishes.   
  
"Is it poisonous?" Atrus asked.   
  
"No, you know that." Qui-gon said giving her a fake dirty look.   
  
"I didn't know Yoda was here." she and Obi-wan said then jumped out of their seats   
and ran.   
  
Qui-gon rushed after them. They ran into Atrus bedroom and closed the door then   
ran into the closet.   
Qui-gon came in. He knew where they were. He stretched out on both links and   
stared torturing them both. In a few minutes he heard a burst of laughter coming   
from the closet followed by another. He opened the closet door and looked at the   
Atrus and Obi-wan laughing on the floor.   
  
"Quiet!" Atrus gasped.   
  
"Not until you both say it."   
  
"NO!" she said then laughed again.   
  
She stretched out with her link and did the same to him. In a few moments the Jedi   
Master was laughing on the floor with them.   
  
"Atrus, STOP!" Qui-gon yelped as he tired to breath.   
  
"Not until you stop!" she said.   
  
"Not until you both say it."   
  
"Fine, your cooking is the best in the galaxy!" they said. Atrus and Obi-wan really did   
like Qui-gon's cooking even though it looked like Yoda's gruel.   
  
He stopped tickling them through the Force and Atrus stopped tickling him through   
their link.   
They final got off the floor and walked back to the dining room with Obi-wan and   
Atrus giggling the whole way.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After breakfast the three Jedi headed for the peace conference. As soon as they got   
there they were seated. Then it began. Obi-wan tired to pay attention but they were   
just saying the same thing over and over again just in a different way each time.   
Atrus looked like she was bored too while Qui-gon kept his face neutral. All of a   
sudden one of the aides of one of the delegates nudge him.   
  
"Are you three really Jedi?" asked the young boy.   
  
"Yes," Obi-wan said, glad for the distraction.   
  
"What are you here for?"   
  
"We are here to make sure the peace conference goes well."   
  
"Cool, so which one of them is your Master?"   
  
"The older man between me and her."   
  
"Who is she?"   
  
"Her name is Atrus."   
  
"What is your name?"   
  
"Obi-wan Kenobi. What's your name?"   
  
"James Kahn."   
  
"Nice to meet you."   
  
"Nice to meet you two."   
  
"Obi-wan, pay attention." Qui-gon whispered.   
  
"Yes, Master."   
  
"What is your master's name?"   
  
"Qui-gon Jinn."   
  
Qui-gon looked at him again. Obi-wan turned to listen to the boring representative.  
Final the three Jedi exited the Peace Conference, who was taking a break for the rest   
of the day.   
  
"We better check out the sites where the creatures stuck." Qui-gon said.   
  
"We should." Obi-wan agreed.   
  
They headed down the streets and into the darker levels. They grow more couscous   
as they went further. Obi-wan staved close to his Master for reassurance. Atrus kept   
close to both of them. All three of them could faintly feel the cold presence of the   
creatures down there. They turned down a corner and continued to look out for   
danger.   
*~*~*~*~*~*   
Deep in the shadows a creature watched them. It had been following them down   
ever since they entered the dark under levels. He could attack now but he would wait   
just a little bit longer.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They went down into one of the darkest part of the tunnels unaware of their danger.   
The rest of the tunnel was blocked and there was still no sign of danger.   
  
"We better get back to the top." Obi-wan said.   
  
"I don't think your going anywhere," hissed a feminine voice from the direction they   
just came from.   
  
The three Jedi whorled around and looked at the creature in the entrance. It was a   
female human. She had black hair and gray blue eyes. She also looked dangerous.   
  
"We will leave here no matter what you do." Atrus growled.   
  
The vampire rushed to them with her unnatural speed and hit Atrus before she knew   
what hit her. Atrus flew a little bit then hit the floor. She quickly got up and rushed   
back to Qui-gon and Obi-wan.   
  
"My, now what should I do with you three." the vampire purred as she looked at the   
three Jedi.   
  
After a few minutes she said, "I think I'll give you to my Master," she said as she   
pointed to Atrus, "he has been waiting for you." She then turned to Qui-gon and Obi-  
wan   
  
"I think I'll keep you two for myself. Especial you." she purred as she drew closer to   
Obi-wan.   
  
"I don't think so." Qui-gon said as he drew out his lightsaber.   
  
Atrus and Obi-wan followed suit. The vampire hissed then attacked. The three Jedi   
ignited their lightsabers and fought her off. They maneuvered toward the tunnel and   
up it all the while keeping the vampire back. All of a sudden the vampire flipped over   
Atrus and Qui-gon and grabbed Obi-wan.   
  
"Sleep, boy, I will be with you soon," she purred into his ear.   
  
Obi-wan dropped to the ground asleep.   
Atrus seeing what the creature had done to her friend rushed in front of Qui-gon and   
drove the vampire away from the boy.   
  
"Get Obi-wan out of here!" she yelled as she continued to drive the vampire back.   
  
"No! I will not lose my prey that easily!" the vampire yelled and flipped over Atrus.   
  
Atrus flew up and grabbed her ankle. The vampire came down with a crash. Qui-gon   
picked the boy up and ran toward the exit. Atrus pointed her lightsaber at the   
vampire's throat.   
  
"Stay away from them, you hear me." Atrus hissed down at the creature, "and tell   
your Master that I have been waiting for him to, for a long time."   
  
With that Atrus ran down the tunnel and into the sunlight.   
Qui-gon stood there holding the sleeping Obi-wan in his arms protectively.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, we better get out of here and back to our apartment." Atrus said.   
  
"What about Obi-wan?" he asked.   
  
"He will be alright in a few hours," she said.   
  
They then rushed back to their apartment.  
  
Qui-gon and Atrus made it back to their apartment. Qui-gon set Obi-wan gently   
down on the coach in the living room then sat with Atrus in the other chairs.   
  
"Well we now know that they are very good at hiding themselves." Qui-gon said.   
  
"Yes, and they also have hypnotic suggestion too. But I don't think it will work on   
us." Atrus said.   
  
"It worked on Obi-wan." Qui-gon said looking sadly at his sleeping padawan.   
  
"Probable because he was unprepared. We will be ready next time."   
  
"I heard what that vampire said to you. You should have told me he was here."   
  
"What, and have you send me home. No, I can watch out for myself, Qui-gon, and I   
don't need you babying me."   
  
"But what if he finishes what he started? You'll be just like them and I would have to   
be forced to kill you. I can't do that, Atrus, I wouldn't be able to."   
  
"If it's just because of our life link, I can shield it so that you don't get hurt."   
  
"That's not what I am talking about." he said as he took her small hand in his large   
one, "You're my friend and we have been together through danger after danger.   
You're as much a part of me as I am of you. If I kill you it would be like killing a   
piece of myself."   
  
"I'll watch step, Ok, I have been on a lot of missions and he hasn't caught me yet.   
Besides we can beat them." Atrus said softly as her crystal green eyes met and held   
his midnight blue ones.   
  
"Yeah, I hope we will."  
  
All of a sudden Qui-gon and Atrus felt a disturbance in the Force. They turned to Obi-  
wan; he was sweating and looked like he had a fever.   
  
"Oh no, she put one of those on him." Atrus said in horror as she rushed to Obi-  
wan's side and grabbed his hand.   
  
Qui-gon was right behind her.   
  
"What is wrong, I thought you said he would be okay." Qui-gon said trying   
desperately to control his emotions.   
  
"I thought she just put him out for a while, but I think she put a mind block on him.   
Which means that only one of her kind can release him from it, but if he is not   
released in a certain number of time it will kill him."   
  
"Your half of her kind, can you do it?"   
  
"Maybe, I hope so."   
  
With that she closed her eyes and began to try to save Obi-wan.  
Atrus concentrated more of her Jedi power into Obi-wan. Then she spoke.   
  
"Wake up, Obi-wan."   
  
Obi-wan opened his light blue eyes and looked at her then Qui-gon.   
  
"W…Where am I?" he asked softly.   
  
"Your safe now, Obi-wan, we're back at the apartment." Qui-gon said as he came   
beside Atrus and took Obi-wan's other hand.   
  
Atrus was breathing hard and was a little tired, but other than that she was fine.   
  
"Are you ok, Obi-wan?" she asked him.   
  
"Yes, thank you for saving me." he said.   
  
"It's alright. I am just glad we saved you from that vampire." Atrus said.   
  
"What are we going to do about them?" Obi-wan said.   
  
"I have an idea." Qui-gon said.   
  
He then told them his plan.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was almost dawn. Qui-gon snuck out of the shadows. He looked above him at   
Atrus on the roofs, then to the opposite side of the street to Obi-wan. He nodded to   
Atrus and she jumped to another building and disappeared. Then he and Obi-wan   
continued to move down the darken street, hiding in the shadows. All of a sudden a   
high pitch roar came from the top of the buildings. Another figure flew on to the roof   
that Atrus had disappeared. Then a few others appeared. (Good, the first part of the   
plan is away.) Qui-gon thought as he and Obi-wan rushed to the side of the building.   
They force jumped from ledge to ledge until they reached the roof. In front of them   
was a pack of vampires and no sign of Atrus. Qui-gon and Obi-wan began to worry   
when they saw one vampire go flying off the side of the roof and then fly back into   
the crowd. (That would be Atrus.) Obi-wan thought to his master as they snuck   
closer to the vampires. Some of the vampires turned around to face them.   
  
"Well, I guess we better scratch sneaking up on them off the list." Obi-wan muttered   
as the vampires rushed toward them.   
  
"Shields up!" Qui-gon ordered as the vampires attacked.   
  
Qui-gon ignited his lightsaber and drove it through the first vampire that tried to   
jump on him. The vampire screeched and backed away, the hole in its chest healing   
quickly, it then attacked again. Obi-wan sliced and slashed at the vampires, keeping   
them at bay. The sun was about two hours away from rising. He hoped they could   
last long enough.   
  
Atrus drove her lightsaber at the creatures and threw her fireballs at them. All of a   
sudden she felt something weird and pulled her shield up so that the vampires could   
not get in for a few minutes. She looked up and gasped. He had come and the oddes   
just got worst.  
He was coming, her worst nightmare was back! He landed soundlessly and walked   
through the crowd of vampires that surrounded Atrus. When he was in front of her   
he looked at her and smiled.   
  
"Well done, my dear girl, you have managed well, I see," he purred as he stepped   
closer.   
  
Atrus walked backward as he approached her, not taking her eyes away from him.   
She hit the side of the building and stopped.   
  
"So, now are you ready to accepted your fate?" he purred as he was almost to her.   
  
She looked down and then back at him. She climbed up onto the wall and jumped.   
He flew forward but all of a sudden she blasted past him. She flew over him and   
landed right behind him.   
  
"I will not join you," she growled.   
  
"Then I will have to take you by force." he hissed then he attacked.   
  
She brought her lightsaber up and defended herself. She slashed and drove her   
lightsaber at him.   
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he jeered as he flipped over her and tried to grab her   
neck.   
  
His arms almost made it around her neck when she brought her lightsaber behind   
her and burnt through his arms. He growled and rushed away from her. He called his   
arms to him and they healed back up into his body. He hissed and let out a roar. All   
of a sudden one of the vampires was thrown into the structure behind Atrus. She   
tried to run but the structure crashed down on top of her.  
Qui-gon saw what had happened to Atrus and it scared and angered him and the   
same time. The vampire that had fought her was the same one that had attacked   
her three years before. Qui-gon still remember meditating in the meditation garden   
when he had heard Atrus' pained scream. He ran and found the vampire biting into   
Atrus' neck. He had brought out his lightsaber and sliced at the vampire. The blade   
had sliced the vampire from arm to mid section but the vampire had roared backed   
away and flew off. Now the vampire was here to finish the job. Well, he would not let   
it happen. Qui-gon sliced through another vampire and flipped over them. He then   
made his way to his friend.  
The main vampire saw Qui-gon head for the rock pile that Atrus was under. He flew   
over to intercept the Jedi Master. Qui-gon saw the vampire fly over him and land in   
front of him.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" hissed the vampire.   
  
"I am going to help my friend and I will keep you away from her." Qui-gon growled   
as they circled each other.   
  
"We'll see about that Jedi," the vampire hissed.   
  
He signaled the others to back off the attacked. He drove for Qui-gon's legs to bring   
him down. But Qui-gon flipped over the creature and turned to face him. Then the   
vampire rushed strait toward Qui-gon. Qui-gon brought up his blade and drove it   
through the vampire. The vampire backed away, healed himself up, and attacked   
again. Nether could gain an edge.  
Obi-wan ran to help his friend and Master but the creatures kept him back. He kept   
them away from him by his lightsaber and the force but they still had an hour before   
sun rise. He prayed they would make it. All of a sudden one of the vampires was   
thrown into a lamp on top of the building. The lamp burst open and fire sprang   
everywhere. Fire began to circle where Qui-gon and the main vampire were fighting.   
The vampire did not seem to mind it but Qui-gon had to be more careful. The odds   
were now total against them.  
The vampire began to get edgy. This Jedi was strong, but he would get him soon. He   
again drove for the legs.   
Qui-gon drove the block the drive for his legs but at the last minute the vampire flew   
off. It dove and before he could defend himself, the vampire grabbed his neck. He   
struggled against its hold but he could not get away. He saw Obi-wan looking scared   
and angry at the same time from his side vision and the pile of rocks from which   
Atrus had disappeared in the other side of his vision. He struggled harder and felt   
the vampire loosen his grip but all of a sudden the vampire tightened it again.   
  
"I will now have my revenge," hissed the vampire as he drove his fangs into Qui-  
gon's neck.   
  
"NOOOOOOooooo!" screamed Obi-wan as he flipped over the crowd of vampires   
holding him away from Qui-gon.   
  
He ran toward the vampire but just before he reached him a strong arm encircled   
around his neck. He tried to pull his downed shields back up but it was to late.   
  
"Sleep now, boy, it will soon be over," a voice purred.   
  
With that Obi-wan fell into a deep sleep.   
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Atrus had seen everything and she had tried to struggle out of the rocks but could   
not. Final the vampire dropped Qui-gon and gestured. Two vampires picked Obi-wan   
up and flew off. The rest left quickly. Finally she was able to get free. Her right leg   
was broken and she had other wounds but she dragged herself over to Qui-gon's   
side. She cradled him in her arms. He slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"Atrus." he whispered softly.   
  
"I am here, Qui-gon. It's going to be all right. You're going to get through this," she   
said softly.   
  
"I do not think so, love. Where is Obi-wan?"   
  
"They took him, I am sorry, love." she said as tears ran down her face.   
  
"It was not your fault. But promise me something." he said as he gently wiped her   
tears from her cheeks.   
  
"Anything."   
  
"Find him."   
  
"I promise."   
  
With that Qui-gon closed his eyes and his body slumped.   
  
"Don't leave me," she whispered as she cried, her heart breaking.   
  
Just then she heard a noise behind her.   
She turned around and saw that the sun was just rising. She felt a cold touch her   
cheek and turned around. Qui-gon was gone and all that was left was he cloak and   
lightsaber. She picked them up and limped to the governor's office to inform him   
what had happened. Then left for Corascant. The healers fixed her up and she   
reported to the Council.  
Atrus aroused from her meditation. It was nighttime and almost time to go after Qui-  
gon's murder and to get Obi-wan back. She was finally getting the chance to fulfill   
her promise and get her revenge.  
Atrus crept into the underworld entrance. She could feel the vampires' presence   
around her, but the one that she was focusing on was waiting for up ahead. She   
brought her shields up and walked into the lower part of the tunnel. He was here,   
and she knew it.   
  
"Adrian!, I know you are here. Come out!" she yelled above her.   
All of a sudden a dark figure jumped from the ceiling and landed in front of her.   
  
"I see you have returned. Have you excepted your fate?" he purred as he stepped   
forward.   
  
"I told you I will not join you. Besides, I am here to avenge the death of my friend   
and get his padawan back." she hissed back at him.   
  
"Very well, you wish to avenge your friend's death, then come for me." he growled.   
  
She brought out her lightsaber just as he attacked. She sliced through his shoulder,   
but it quickly healed. He rushed her side, but she ducked and grabbed him by the   
foot. He crashed to the ground and she brought her stake out. But before she could   
do anything, the vampire kicked it from her hand. She flipped over him and brought   
her lightsaber up. He turned and flew at her. Just as he was about her, she brought   
sheilds to full. He crashed into them and fell to the ground. All of a sudden he   
disappeared then reappeared tripping her and put his knee to her chest.   
  
"Good fight, young one, but I have won," he purred as he bent down.   
  
All of a sudden another creature slammed into him and sent him flying into the near   
wall.   
  
"Run!" the creature yelled as it kept the main vampire down.   
  
She could not see the person who saved her, she went to go help the person but   
knew that person needed no help. She rushed down a hall. The main vampire pushed   
the other into a wall.   
  
"You have betrayed me again. But I will get her first and then I will punish you   
later," he hissed as he rushed down the hall after Atrus.  
  
Atrus rushed down the tunnels. She had to be close now. But something was wrong.   
Obi-wan's presence had just turned cold.   
(No!, I can't be to late!) Atrus thought sadly as she continued down the dark   
hallway. Just then she heard someone behind her and turned around. There was   
someone standing in the shadows.   
  
"Don't be scared." the figure as he stepped out of the shadows.   
  
Atrus gasped.  
She gapped at the person in front of her. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't be! she   
thought as she staggered a little bit toward him then fainted. The person ran forward   
and grabbed her and lifted her in his arms.   
  
"Please, don't do this to me, Atrus. Adrian is coming," he whispered softly in her ear.   
  
Atrus opened her eyes and looked at him. She gently touched his cheek and tears   
fell from her crystal green eyes.   
  
"How can it be?" she asked softly.   
  
"Stranger things have happened, love. But now we need to get moving before Adrian   
gets here."   
  
"Of course. We need to find Obi-wan soon. I fear something has happened to him."   
Atrus said worriedly.   
  
They quickly walked down the hall.  
They ran to where Atrus had last felt where Obi-wan was. They entered a large   
room. On one wall hung cuffs and splattered behind the cuffs was blood.   
  
"We're too late," Atrus said sadly as she turned back to him, "I am so sorry, Qui-gon,   
I should have gotten here sooner."   
  
Qui-gon looked in horror at the wall then back to Atrus.   
  
"You tried, Atrus, and we both failed not just you," he said as tears ran down he's   
face.   
  
All of a sudden a dark figure stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone." hissed Adrian as he stepped closer to them.   
  
"I won't let you take her." Qui-gon hissed back.   
  
"We'll see about that, my dear Jedi, we will defiantly see about that." Adrian said as   
he gestured.   
  
Out of the shadows another figure emerged from the shadows.   
Atrus and Qui-gon stared in horror.  
  
"I see you are surprised by the new addition to my family." Adrian purred as he   
placed a pale hand on the figures shoulder.   
  
"Obi-wan." Qui-gon said sadly as he looked at the pale, blank faced boy.   
  
"I am sorry, my dear Jinn, the boy is under my control and unlike you, he is very   
obedient. Aren't you, young one?" Adrian purred.   
  
Obi-wan nodded.   
  
"See what I mean. Now I will release him if you let me have her." he said.   
  
"No, Obi-wan would not stand to have his freedom restored at the price of his   
friend's." Qui-gon said as he pushed Atrus behind him.   
  
"Qui-gon, I can take care of myself." Atrus said as she refused to go and stood firm.   
  
"You know, Adrian, I spent a long time avoiding you. But I am not going to run any   
longer. Release the boy, this is our problem not his," she said as she walked a little   
to stand in front of the main vampire.   
  
"No, I won't release the boy until you have joined us." Adrian said.   
  
"Well then I guess I will have to kill you to get him back." she said softly then rushed   
forward.   
  
"Attack, young one." Adrian commanded.  
  
Obi-wan launched himself at Atrus. She ducked under him and continued to   
approach Adrian. Obi-wan spun around and prepared to attack her again when Qu-  
gon came behind him. He spun to face Qui-gon and growled.   
  
"Padawan, please, you can brake through this, I know you can." Qui-gon pleaded.   
  
Obi-wan just growled again and attacked Qui-gon.   
He kicked the older man into the sidewall then punched him chest. Qui-gon   
reluctantly threw him into the far wall and launched himself at him. The battle had   
begun.  
Qui-gon ducked under the next blow but caught the next one in the stomach. He   
slammed himself into Obi-wan and brought them both down. Obi-wan hissed under   
his grasp and wriggled to get free but sense Qui-gon was bigger and was stronger,   
he was able to hold Obi-wan down.   
Atrus and Adrian circled each other. Atrus rushed forward and kicked him in the   
stomach. He flew back a little ways but returned to slam into her. She crashed into   
the far wall. Adrian rushed toward her but at the last minute she got up and got out   
of his way. Unable to stop his speed he crashed into the far wall. All of a sudden   
another vampire attacked her from behind. She grabbed its arms and brought it over   
her head and sent it crashing into were Adrian would be. But Adrian was not there.   
Suddenly Atrus was hit on the side and sent crashing in to Qui-gon.  
Atrus slammed into Qui-gon and sent them both tumbling. They hit the far wall.   
  
"We have won, young one, give it up." Adrian said.   
  
"Never!" Atrus yelled.   
  
Qui-gon had landed on top of her and was trying to get off. But something was not   
letting him.   
"Get out of my mind, you monster!" Qui-gon yelled and finally got off her.   
  
"All right, my dear Jedi, but remember who is your master." Adrian said and smiled   
darkly.   
  
Atrus saw an opening to attack Adrian and went for it. Just as she reached him, Obi-  
wan dove out of nowhere. He grabbed her and pushed her down.  
Atrus struggled underneath Obi-wan's hold. He just growled softly and nuzzled her   
neck, then bent to bit it. But at the last minute, something stopped him. He was still   
holding her down but his eyes were closed and he seemed to be fighting something.   
  
"Help me." he whispered then opened his eyes again.   
  
"Obi-wan, please fight it." Atrus pleaded.   
  
Just then Obi-wan went flying into the next wall.   
  
Adrian looked at him and said, "Stay away from her, boy." he growled.   
  
Qui-gon slammed into him and sent him flying into Obi-wan.   
  
"Run!" Qui-gon yelled as he helped her up and they took off down a side tunnel.  
  
They rushed down the long tunnel. They didn't stop until they felt that they had   
escaped from Adrian.   
  
"What do we do now?" Atrus asked Qui-gon.   
  
"We need to keep moving, Adrian knows these tunnels too well. We can't have him   
catch us in an open area." Qui-gon said.   
  
"Obi-wan was trying to fight his vampire half and Adrian." Atrus said after a   
moment.   
  
"I know, I could feel it. There may be chance we can still save him." Qui-gon said   
then they quickly walked into another side tunnel.  
  
They finally stopped to catch their breaths.   
  
"We need to come up with a plan." Qui-gon said.   
  
Atrus looked up the tunnel and an idea struck her.   
  
"I think I have one." she said then whispered it to him.  
  
Atrus and Qui-gon snuck toward where they felt Adrian and Obi-wan were.   
  
"All right, remember the plan." Atrus whispered.   
  
They then charged out of the shadows.  
  
"I knew you would come back," hissed Adrian as he turned to face them.   
  
"Shut up, Adrian." Atrus growled.   
  
Atrus silently handed Qui-gon his lightsaber. He ignited it then she ignited both   
blades on her lightsaber.   
  
Adrian laughed and said, "Do you think those toys can harm us? You should know   
better than that."   
  
"We'll see." Atrus said as she spraining forward.   
  
Obi-wan appeared out of the shadows, his own lightsaber blazing. Atrus brought   
her's up and blocked his lunge. Qui-gon approached Adrian and attacked. They   
locked in vicious combat. Qui-gon smashed his lightsaber into Adrian side. Adrian   
flung Qui-gon into the wall.   
Atrus ducked under Obi-wan's next swing and tripped him. He went down but   
blocked her next attack and got back up.  
Atrus and Qui-gon gave ground to their attackers. Atrus sliced at Obi-wan. He   
blocked her blow and jumped behind her. She turned around and Qui-gon moved to   
guard her back.   
(This is not going to work if Obi-wan is in front!) Atrus thought to Qui-gon.   
  
(Try flipping over him, I'll try to get Adrian in front.) he thought to her.   
Atrus flipped over Obi-wan and drove him back close to Adrian. They contiued that   
way as they headed up the tunnel.  
Atrus kicked Obi-wan back into the shadows. Qui-gon flipped over Adrian and drove   
him in front of them. Atrus guarded Qui-gon's back.   
(I hope this works.) Qui-gon thought.   
He then felt the sharp sting of the dagger that Adrian had come up with from under   
his robs. Adrian jabbed again then delivered a kick. Qui-gon blocked it but could not   
block the punch that went with it. He staggered but did not fall back. The tunnel was   
growing lighter but the four fighters did not noticed until Adrian screeched. They had   
reached the end of the tunnel and sunlight had hit the back of the main vampire.   
Qui-gon hissed as the sunlight hit him as well. Atrus grabbed her friend and throw   
the larger man down the tunnel into the shadows. She tried to keep Adrian out in the   
light. The creature growled as he tried to get past as his back steamed. Obi-wan   
launched himself at Atrus. She was so busy that she did not sense him until the last   
minute. But a pale stream of light hit Obi-wan in the eyes and he fled back into the   
tunnel, he was blinded by the light. All of a sudden the main vampire exploded into   
ash. Atrus covered her eyes and moved further away. She finally found Qui-gon who   
had recovered and they went in search of Obi-wan. They found him, unconscious by   
the opening of the tunnel. Qui-gon picked him up gently then they headed back into   
the dark parts of the tunnels. Qui-gon and Atrus finally stopped in a cave like place.   
Qui-gon set Obi-wan down. The boy was still unconscious.   
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Atrus asked Qui-gon.   
  
"I say we wait till night fall then get to your ship."   
  
"What then? You can't go anywhere as long as there is sunlight."   
  
"We should go back to Corscant and see if the healers can reverse this. But we would   
should arrive at night."   
  
"That is a good plan."   
  
Just then Obi-wan stirred.  
  
"Master?" Obi-wan asked.   
  
"I am right here, Obi-wan." Qui-gon said, going to his padawan's side.   
  
"Where are we?"   
  
"Down in the tunnels. How do you feel, Obi-wan?"   
  
"Tired, sore." Obi-wan said then fell silent.   
  
"Just rest, we are going to get out of here soon." Qui-gon said softly.   
  
"Master?"   
  
"Yes, padawan?"   
  
"Is Atrus all right?"   
  
"I am fine, Obi." Atrus said and went to kneel by her friend's side.   
  
"I am sorry." Obi-wan said.   
  
"Its, ok. You didn't do it, Adrian controlled you."   
  
"Is he gone?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
That night they snuck out of the tunnels and headed for Atrus's ship. Qui-gon and   
Obi-wan went into a windowless room while Atrus drove around the sun. Soon they   
were in hyperspace heading for Corcscant.  
  
"Is it safe to come out?" Obi-wan asked.   
  
"Yes, just stay away from the cotpit." Atrus said.   
  
Qui-gon and Obi-wan stepped out of the small windowless room.   
  
"So what do we do while we wait?" Obi-wan asked.   
  
"I don't know." Atrus answered.   
  
"I hope there is a way to reverse this." Obi-wan said sadly as he sat down.   
  
"There is, padawan, the healers will help us." Qui-gon said, wrapping his arm   
around.  
  
Obi-wan's shoulders as he sat down.   
  
"We are going to get through this together, Obi-wan," Atrus said gently as she sat   
down beside Obi-wan.  
*~*~*~*  
  
Obi-wan sighed. They were finally going home. But what would it be like? He wasn't   
human anymore, and there was no guarantee that the healers could reverse it. Qui-  
gon seemed to think that they could, but Obi-wan didn't feel that confidence. He was   
tired and cold; his mind felt like someone had muffled it. He tried to reach out to the   
force but found only the dark side.   
  
*This is horrible! * he thought.   
  
Just then a silver cylinder fell beside him.   
  
"I thought you might want to spar a bit, before we get there." Atrus said as she   
smiled.   
  
Obi-wan picked up the weapon and knew it was his.   
  
"How did you find it? I thought I lost it when the vampires got me," he asked.   
  
"I found it on the roof while I was trying to get back. I wanted to give it back to you   
when I found you," she said.   
  
"Thank you." Obi-wan said as he felt the smooth metal.   
  
"Well, are we going to spar or am I going to have to go get Qui." Atrus said jokingly.   
  
"Who knows, maybe I will beat you this time." Obi-wan said as he got up.   
  
They circled each other. With out warning Atrus attacked Obi-wan's side with one of   
her blades. Obi-wan blocked it and ducked under her second attack. He then flipped   
over her and tried to attack her side from behind. Atrus ducked out of the way and   
tried to attack his legs. He blocked each thrust and delivered a few of his own. Soon   
they were both out of breath. They shut down their lightsabers and sat down beside   
each other.   
  
"You are getting better." Atrus commented.   
  
"Thanks." Obi-wan said.   
  
"I agree with her." Qui-gon said as he stepped from the door way with a smile on his   
face.   
  
"Thank you, Master." Obi-wan said.   
  
"Hey, Obi, do you think we could both take him on?" Atrus asked him with a sneaky   
glint in her eyes.   
  
"I think we could." Obi-wan said, a slight smile playing on his lips.   
  
They both turned on their lightsabers.   
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Qui-gon said as he pulled out his lightsaber.   
  
Obi-wan went to one side while Atrus circled around the other. Obi-wan attacked   
first. He sliced at Qui-gon's side while Atrus tried to strike at Qui-gon's legs. Qui-gon   
blocked both attacks then delivered his own. He sliced at Atrus driving her back then   
driving his blade toward Obi-wan. Obi-wan blocked the blow and tried to get past his   
Master's defenses. Atrus started attacking from the other side. Qui-gon flipped out of  
the way of both their blades. They were now both in front of him. They attacked at   
the same and he blocked every blow. After a while Obi-wan flipped over his Master   
and while he was trying to defend both his side and front, Atrus tripped him. Qui-gon   
lay on his back on the floor.   
  
"I guess we finely beat the best swords man in the Jedi Order." Atrus said with a   
smile.   
  
"I guess we did." Obi-wan said returning the smile and giving her a high five.   
  
"Nice job," Qui-gon said as he got up.  
  
"Qui-gon, Obi-wan, are you strapped in?" Atrus asked into the comm.   
  
"Yes, how long until we land?" Qui-gon asked back.   
  
"In a few minutes. The healers are going to meet us at the landing pad. They will   
have the plasma shots that you need."   
  
"Good," Obi-wan sighed.   
  
Atrus started the landing cycle. Soon they were on the ground and the healers were   
waiting. They exited the ship and the healers rushed Qui-gon and Obi-wan off.   
  
"I'll be there later, I need to talk to the Council." Atrus said.   
  
"I understand." Qui-gon said before they left.   
  
Atrus rushed to the Councils' chambers and entered without permission.   
  
"Ahhh, Atrus, you are back. Found both of them you have, hmmmm." Yoda said.   
  
"Yes, Masters." Atrus said.   
  
"Good this is. Heard about it we did. Problem they have?"   
  
"The vampire that attacked me a few years ago was destroyed. But not before he   
turned both Obi-wan and Qui-gon to vampires."   
  
"Bad news this is. Cure there is?" Yoda asked.   
  
"Not until the healers test them." Atrus said   
  
"Go now you may. Discuss this we will."   
  
"Thank you." Atrus said as she left and rushed to the healers.  
  
Atrus arrived by the time the healers had run their last tests. They quickly left after   
the young Knight walked in.   
  
"So what did they say?" Atrus asked.   
  
"They won't know until they see the test results." Qui-gon said.   
  
They sat down in the waiting room and waited.   
A few hours later a healer came down to tell them.  
  
"Well, what are the test results?" Atrus asked.   
  
"We have found that there is only one chance that can save you two," the healer   
said, gesturing to Obi-wan and Qui-gon.   
  
"What is it?" Obi-wan asked.   
  
"We would not have found out if it was not for the old records. It seems that a few   
Jedi a couple hundred years ago had the same problem."   
  
"What is the cure?" Atrus asked.   
  
"It is a type of plant/rock that grows on the planet of Bedrolarma. But there is a   
problem. Most of the planet is covered in lava and it is in sunlight at all times   
because both of its suns are on either side."   
  
"But there is a way to get it?" Obi-wan asked.   
  
"Yes, but nether of you can get it and I am afraid to send someone else."   
  
"But a person can get it?" Atrus asked.   
  
"Yes," the healer said.   
  
"Then I'll go." Atrus said.   
  
"What?" Qui-gon said in alarm, "Atrus, he just said you could get hurt. Please, we'll   
try to figure another way."   
  
"There is no other way, Master Jinn," the healer said.   
  
"See, that settles it." Atrus said.   
  
"Can't we send someone else?" Qui-gon asked her.   
  
"Who else, there is no one else. Besides, I don't want to endanger anyone else."   
Atrus said as she walked out of the Healers.   
  
Qui-gon stared after her, he felt that she might be wrong, but he knew she was   
right.  
Atrus quickly walked to her ship and went in. She soon took off for the planet of   
Bedrolarma. Five days later she approached the red black world.   
  
"Well, here goes nothing." she muttered to herself as she looked for solid ground to   
land on.   
  
Qui-gon and Obi-wan had been sent back to their apartments until Atrus got back.   
They were worried. There had been no news from Atrus in five days since she left.   
  
"Do you think she is all right?" Obi-wan asked.   
  
"I hope so, Obi-wan." Qui-gon replied.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Atrus finally saw a small cliff that she could land on. She started the landing cycle   
and set down on the thin ledge. After grabbing a breathing device she headed out   
the hatch. The world was searing hot. Fire and lava surrounded the small cliff. She   
looked down the side of the cliff and saw what she was after. The plant/rock was half   
way down the cliff. She went back to her ship and grabbed a lead rope. She went out   
and attached it to her ship. She tied the end around her and started climbing down   
the steep cliff. She reached the plant/rock and took out a glove. She broke it off the   
cliff and put into the small carrying case she had with her. She started to claim back   
up the cliff when she noticed that the rope was beginning to melt.   
  
"Oh, Sith." she said as she tried to hurry up.   
  
All of a sudden a volcano erupted, spraying ash, burning rocks, and lava in all   
directions. Some hit the rope making it melt faster.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Qui-gon was trying to relax when he felt a searing pain flood through his link with   
Atrus. He reached out for her through the Force and felt her worry and hurry. He   
tried to find out what was wrong when another searing pain hit him. He felt out for   
her again but something was blocking it. His worry mounted when he ran into the   
barrier. Just then Obi-wan came into the room, a worried expression on his face.   
  
"Master, did you feel that?" Obi-wan asked.   
  
"Yes, Obi-wan, something wrong." Qui-gon said.   
  
"Can't you reach her?"   
  
"No, she is blocking me out, but I don't know why."   
"What are we going to do, she could be hurt." Obi-wan asked.   
  
"We are going to have to wait until we hear some word." Qui-gon said sadly.  
Qui-gon and Obi-wan stepped into the healers. It had been six days since they had   
felt anything from Atrus. They were both very worried.   
  
The healer walked into the waiting room where they were.   
  
"I ask you here so that we may discus what we should do." the healer said.   
  
"About what?" Obi-wan asked.   
  
"Since we have not heard from Jedi Knight Atrus, the Jedi Council has thought that it   
would be better if we send someone else to see what has happened to her and to   
retrieve the cure."   
  
"I think we should." Qui-gon agreed.   
  
Just then the door opened to the room.  
Qui-gon stood up in shock.   
  
"Miss me?" Atrus asked softly as she walked toward him.   
  
Her face and parts of her body were burnt. He could see a large burn running from   
her lower stomach coming up to her mid chest. Another streaked her back and right   
leg.   
  
"Atrus, thank goodness your safe." Qui-gon said as he rushed to her and gentle   
wrapped his arms around her, careful not to touch her burns.   
  
"It's good to be back. I got it," she said holding up the small carrying case.   
  
"Thank you, Atrus, we will start on the cure quickly. I will call someone to attend   
you," the healer said as he took the carrying case and walked quickly into a room.   
Soon after, another healer came out and escorted Atrus to another room. Finally the   
first healer came out, brandishing two syringes filled with blackish-reddish liquid.   
  
"We have finally processed the plant/rock and come up with the cure. Now all I have   
to do is shoot this into your blood stream and everything should be fine. But I must   
warn you, the eliminating process may be very very painful, so be prepared." the   
healer said.   
  
"All right." Obi-wan said.   
  
The healer quickly did as he said then stepped back.   
At first Qui-gon and Obi-wan felt nothing. Then the pain hit. It was more intense   
then either Jedi had ever experienced. It kept building until it was unbearable. Qui-  
gon watched helplessly as Obi-wan fell to the ground unconscious, then blackness   
took him also.  
*~*~~*~*~*  
Qui-gon woke up in a daze. Everything was slightly blurry at first but then his vision   
sharpened. In front of him was Yoda looking down on him. Qui-gon almost jumped in   
surprise at seeing the Jedi Master.   
  
"Awake he is!" Yoda called to someone else.   
  
Atrus walked to the other side of Qui-gon's bed.   
  
"Well that is good to see. So how are you feeling, Qui?" she asked.   
  
"Better, how is Obi-wan?" he asked.   
  
"Right here, Master, and I am doing ok." Obi-wan said from where he was sitting up   
on the other bed.   
  
"How long have we been out?" Qui-gon asked.   
  
"About ten days, Obi-wan woke up before you since he went down first." Atrus said.   
  
"How are you?" Qui-gon asked.   
  
"Ok, a little sore. The healers had to bacta wrap a few places, but they say I am   
healing up well," she said.   
  
"That's good to know." Qui-gon said as he tried to get up.   
  
"I don't think so." Atrus said pushing him down gently.   
  
"Why not?" Qui-gon asked.   
  
"Because, you have been out for ten days and the healers said that you are going to   
stay in this bed for a little while longer." Atrus said, smiling slightly.   
  
"Fine." Qui-gon grumbled.   
  
"You better get use to it, Master." Obi-wan said, grinning slightly.   
  
"All right." Qui-gon said as he settled back.   
*~*~*~*~*~*   
A month later....   
  
Qui-gon and Atrus watched as Obi-wan competed in the Padawan lightsaber   
competition.   
  
"I think he is almost as good as you." Atrus commented.   
  
"I think your right." Qui-gon agreed.   
  
"Thanks to your teaching."   
  
"No, thanks to both of us teaching him." Qui-gon said smiling down at her.   
  
"Yeah right, I just practice with him while you were in bed."   
  
They continued to watch Obi-wan fight the other.   
  
"I see you showed him some of your dirty fighting." Qui-gon said.   
  
"I did not. Besides, you taught me a few of those moves." Atrus defended.   
Qui-gon just laughed. He was glad things were back to normal.  



End file.
